


The Rovers

by niallstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Football Player Louis, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallstyles/pseuds/niallstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 mesi nella vita di Devin, scelta per uno stage presso la società calcistica Doncaster Rovers f.c.<br/>Tra colleghi di lavoro piuttosto atipici, Devin avrà il tempo di approfondire la relazione con un membro della prima squadra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Per la mia amica (che voi tutti imparerete a conoscere come) Devin :)

Devin si lisciò la gonna del vestito per l’ennesima volta. Le era stato detto di non vestirsi elegante ma di optare per qualcosa di casual, ma in ogni caso non le era sembrato il caso di indossare dei semplici jeans. Un completo sarebbe stato fuori discussione. Aveva aperto l’armadio sbuffando un’infinità di volte prima di scegliere un semplice abito nero che le ricadeva morbido sul corpo. Ai piedi un paio di biker boots, i tacchi sarebbero state un’esagerazione e non era mai stata tipo da ballerine.

 

Un mese prima era stata contattata dall’università per lo stage obbligatorio che avrebbe dovuto portare a termine prima di presentare la tesi e laurearsi. Per tutti, famiglia compresa, la sua laurea in comunicazione le sarebbe servita a ben poco. A lei non importava, era quello che avrebbe sempre voluto fare. Amava comunicare con la gente, proprio per questo da anni lavorava come barista durante i mesi di pausa dalla scuola. Era quello che le riusciva meglio: relazionarsi con le persone, nonostante la timidezza che ogni tanto la attanagliava.

La segretaria dell’università l’aveva contattata per avvisarla che a giorni l’azienda che le era stata assegnata le avrebbe mandato un’e-mail con le informazioni necessarie. E così era stato. Inizialmente pensava di aver ricevuto dello spam, trovando nella posta in arrivo un’e-mail dalla società calcistica del Doncaster Rovers F.C. Il primo pensiero fu chiedersi perché proprio a lei fosse capitata una squadra di calcio. Non che non amasse il calcio, le interessava mediamente e ne capiva discretamente le regole, semplicemente l’avrebbe visto come un lavoro prettamente maschile. Aveva aperto l’e-mail con una leggera tachicardia per scoprire che a contattarla era stata una donna.

 

“Gentile signorina Adams,

la contattiamo in merito allo stage obbligatorio che dovrà svolgere presso la nostra sede da giugno 2014 a giugno 2015.

Le chiediamo cortesemente di rispondere appena possibile a quest’e-mail, dandoci conferma della sua disponibilità.

Avremmo sicuramente occasione di parlare al telefono se accetterà la nostra offerta, intanto le accenno brevemente alcuni dei compiti che dovrà svolgere se interessata:

\- redazione di comunicati stampa;

\- customer service;

\- gestione rapporti con società calcistiche;

\- gestione rapporti con enti calcistici, quali UEFA e FIFA.

Il suo referente, nonché capo della sezione relazioni con il pubblico del Doncaster Rovers f.c. è il signor Niall Horan.

Abbiamo a lungo vagliato i possibili canditati per questa posizione e il suo curriculum ci ha particolarmente colpiti.

Sperando di incontrarci presto,

porgiamo

distinti saluti

 

La responsabile del personale del Doncaster Rovers f.c.

Alexis Lewis”

A leggere UEFA e FIFA le si era raggelato il sangue nelle vene. Magari tutto questo era solo uno specchio per allodole e probabilmente sarebbe finita a fare fotocopie.

Aveva comunque deciso di rispondere a tale Alexis che l’aveva chiamata soltanto una decina di minuti più tardi.  Lo stage non era retribuito ma prevedeva vitto e alloggio presso una struttura di proprietà della società calcistica. A Devin avrebbe fatto comodo poter soggiornare a Doncaster, piuttosto che dover fare avanti e indietro da Manchester. Alla fine aveva detto si perché l’entusiasmo di tale Niall Horan, suo referente, l’aveva convinta. Le aveva raccontato vita, morte e miracoli, tralasciando il discorso lavorativo e le mansioni che avrebbe dovuto svolgere. Il suo amico Scott aveva messo su un muso stratosferico venendo a conoscenza della possibilità che era stata offerta a Devin. A lui sarebbe toccate uno stage in una noiosissima azienda di mobili che si era poi scoperta essere l’Ikea. Scott non era stato nemmeno tanto contento di sapere che per 12 mesi Devin sarebbe stata lontana. Non erano una coppia, erano semplici amici e occasionalmente amici di letto.

 

L’imponente Keepmoat stadio le era davanti. Fece un respiro profondo ed entrò nell’imponente struttura, accorgendosi subito della presenza di alcuni tornelli all’entrata.

“Ha un appuntamento?” un ragazzo si era alzato da una sedia nascosta da una scrivania e qualche schermo.

“Si, cioè, sono qui per uno stage,” Devin si lisciò la gonna ancora una volta. Era nervosa.

“Ah, lei devi essere,” il ragazzo diede un’occhiata sul foglio che poggiava sulla scrivania “Devin Adams?”

“Si, esatto, sono io,” Devin quasi urlò, lieta di non dover dare ulteriori spiegazioni.

“Ora chiamo la signorina Lewis. Intanto si può sedere,” il ragazzo indicò due divani, uno bianco e uno rosso. Devin non potè fare a meno di ridere, dandosi un’occhiata intorno si era resa conto che lì dentro tutta la fornitura era bianca o rossa, i colori ufficiali del Doncaster. Una settimana prima dell’inizio dello stage si era presa un’intera giornata per scoprire più cose possibili sulla squadra. Era rimasta un po’ delusa dallo scoprire che l’ultimo campionato era stato un vero e proprio disastro, portando la squadra alla retrocessione. Aveva dato un’occhiata alle ultime news sul calciomercato. Si era informata su presidente e varie figure di importanza all’interno della società.

Si sentiva pronta.

“Signorina Adams?” una ragazza con i capelli di un fantastico rosso ramato le si avvicinò, allungando una mano nella sua direzione. Devin la guardò poco convinta, non era possibile che una ragazza così giovane potesse essere Alexis. Per essere responsabile del personale di una stuttura del genere si era immaginata una donna di almeno quaranta, cinquanta anni. Alexis doveva avere più o meno la sua età.

“Si sono io,” Devin allungò la mano per stringere quella della ragazza “mi chiami Devin, per favore,” fece una leggera risatina per smorzare la situazione.

“D’accordo, Devin. Io sono Alexis, ma tutti mi chiamano Alex, quindi chiamami Alex,” le sorrise gentile e Devin ebbe l’impressione di aver appena incontrato una nuova amica.

“Liam,” Alex si voltò verso il ragazzo della sicurezza “puoi dare a Devin un pass provvisorio intanto? Poi la mandiamo a fare la foto per il pass definitivo.”

 

Devin si rigirava tra le mani il pass con scritto “ospite” che le era stato consegnato da Liam. Avevano chiacchierato qualche minuto insieme ad Alexis nella hall dello stabile. Liam le aveva augurato buona fortuna e detto che era certo si sarebbe trovato bene perché il Doncaster Rovers era come una seconda famiglia per tutti loro. Devin aveva sorriso sincera, anche se quella frase le era sembrata una specie di linea pubblicitaria.

“Il nostro piano è il quinto. I nostri uffici sono vicini. Tu avrai una scrivania nell’ufficio di Horan,” ad Alex era scappato un sorriso pronunciando quel nome, cosa che non era sfuggita a Devin “ti troverai bene, come ha detto Liam, siamo una grande famiglia.”

Uscirono dall’ascensore in silenzio, Devin seguì a ruota la ragazza che camminava qualche passo davanti a lei.

“Lui è Zayn Malik, il nostro web designer e creativo,” il ragazzo aveva alzato lo sguardo dallo schermo dell’iMac che stava fissando, gli occhiali gli erano scesi leggermente sul naso. Sorrise timidamente “se hai bisogno di aggiornare il sito, devi rivolgerti a lui. Non credere però di potergli chiedere aiuto se hai problemi tecnici con il pc. Quello non è il suo campo,” Alex aveva rivolto un’occhiataccia a Zayn. Avevano litigato a riguardo almeno un milione di volte.

La rossa si era fermata davanti la porta di un ufficio e aveva bussato, voltandosi poi in direzione di Devin che la fissava in silenzio.

“Avanti, c’è posto,” aveva solennemente pronunciato una voce allegra.

“Niall. Devin Adams è arrivata, posso lasciarla a te?” Alex aveva fatto qualche passo all’interno dell’ufficio, spostando poi il corpo di lato per permettere a Devin di entrare nel raggio visivo del ragazzo.

Anche lui giovanissimo, si era alzato in piedi e a passo spedito si era avvicinato a Devin. Aveva allungato una mano e appena lei l’aveva stretta, l’aveva abbracciata con decisione.

“Niall è molto caloroso,” Alex aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla di Devin prima di ritirarsi.

“Ci divertiremo un sacco,” Niall si era sfregato le mani, dando inizio all’avventura di Devin al Doncaster Rovers f.c.

 

Durante la pausa pranzo erano tutti scesi in mensa.

“Come sta andando?” Alex si era seduta sul posto libero vicino a quello di Devin, porgendole la domanda prima di riempirsi la bocca con una forchettata di pasta.

“Piuttosto bene direi. Non so ancora quali saranno le mie mansioni però so che il nipote di Niall compie presto un anno,” le due risero insieme di gusto. Per tutta la mattina Niall le aveva riempito la testa di informazioni random su se stesso, la sua famiglia e i colleghi di lavoro.

“Tipico di Niall,” Alex aveva fatto un lungo sorso d’acqua prima di zittirsi, vedendo avvicinarsi l’oggetto dei loro discorsi.

“Ho trovato Zayn per strada e l’ho portato qui con noi,” Niall si era seduto di fronte alle due ragazze, invitando l’altro a fare lo stesso. Zayn era un tipo riservato e molto tranquillo. Appassionato d’arte e di disegno, alla fine era stato costretto dal padre a scegliere una facoltà universitaria, uccidendo il suo sogno di diventare tatuatore. Prima di recuperare forchetta e coltello, si era alzato le maniche della maglietta che indossava, scoprendo le braccia piene di tatuaggi.

“Wow, vedo che ti piacciono i tatuaggi,” Devin non era riuscita a non commentare i disegni che adornavano la pelle di Zayn, non c’era più un centimetro di spazio libero “anch’io ne ho alcuni.”

“Davvero?” anche Alex si era fatta interessata all’argomento “ti piacciono i tatuaggi? Zayn, hai sentito? Abbiamo un’altra seguace,” aveva alzato in aria la mano dando il cinque al ragazzo che sembrava essersi improvvisamente risvegliato dal coma.

L’attenzione di Devin si era poi rivolta verso Niall.

“Non guardarmi così. Io sono vergine,” il ragazzo aveva riso tra se e se, ottenendo una gomitata da parte di Zayn che sedeva alla sua destra.

“Ti credo! Per fortuna quel tatuatore si è rifiutato di tatuarti la frase made in Ireland sulla tua chiappa molliccia,” il moretto fece una faccia schifata e ritornò a concentrarsi sul suo pranzo.

 

Nel pomeriggio Niall aveva promesso di far fare un giro a Devin. A causa di una telefonata improvvisa che sarebbe potuta durare ore, era stato costretto a bypassare il compito ad Alexis che aveva accettato con piacere.

“Qui sotto c’è il garage dove la squadra, il personale e i dirigenti possono parcheggiare la macchina. Ti serve una card? Hai la macchina?” Alex aveva mosso le mani intorno a sè, indicando le lussuose automobili parcheggiate intorno a loro.

“Uhm, no, uso l’autobus,” la sua vecchia carretta era rimasta a Manchester e aveva preferito muoversi in treno, visto che Scott si era proposto di usare la sua monovolume per il trasloco.

“Io di solito vengo in macchina con uno dei ragazzi. Essere una delle poche ragazze inserite nell’organigramma ha qualche vantaggio, sono tutti molto gentili,” si erano dirette di nuovo verso l’interno del palazzo.

“Questa è la palestra dove i ragazzi fanno pesistica prima o dopo l’allenamento,” la sala puzzava di sudore e di uomo. Alcuni ragazzi erano distesi sulle panche, altri correvano sul tapis roulant.

“Buongiorno Alexis, chi è la tua amica?” un ragazzo alto e moro le fece un cenno di saluto con la mano, seguito da un occhiolino. La ragazza mosse in aria la mano in segno di indifferenza, liquidandolo così.

“Regola numero uno, non farti mettere i piedi in testa da questi idioti. Si sentono particolarmente potenti quando a soli vent’anni guadagnano una barca di soldi,” la rossa aprì un’altra porta e le sue si ritrovarono in un sottopassaggio e qualche passo più in là direttamente nel campo da gioco.

“Wow,” Devin non riuscì a nascondere il suo stupore. Era stata allo stadio diverse volte ma non le era mai successo di calcare l’erba in prima persona. Si guardò intorno, tutto sembrava essere gigantesco.

“Bello, vero? Anche se siamo ragazze, ci possiamo emozionare lo stesso per un campo da calcio, no?” Alex le sorrise, mettendole una mano su una spalla. Devin annuì in risposta. Era soltanto il primo giorno di lavoro e si rendeva conto da sola che tutto sarebbe potuto cambiare all’improvviso, eppure era quasi certa che quell’esperienza non se la sarebbe mai dimenticata.

Sentirono alle loro spalle dei passi farsi sempre più vicini.

“Arrivano i ragazzi,” con quella semplice affermazione la rossa appoggiò la schiena sulla parete di cemento del tunnel e respirò profondamente “preparati all’invasione della mandria.”

Le parole di Alex non erano per nulla esagerate. Un gruppo formato da una trentina di uomini entrò in campo, producendo una caciara indescrivibile.

“Vuoi restare un po’ per l’allenamento? Possiamo sederci in panchina,” senza aspettare risposta, Alex indicò delle sedie poste sotto la tribuna.

Devin ringraziò se stessa mentalmente per aver scelto d’indossare degli stivali quel giorno. Camminare sull’erba non sarebbe stato per niente piacevole con i tacchi.

La squadra sembrava essere piuttosto giovane, Devin sapeva di qualche acquisto recente e di qualche passaggio dalla squadra giovanile a quella che avrebbe giocato nella League One.

I ragazzi iniziarono a scaldarsi con una corsetta. Il preparatore atletico dava loro il tempo e qualche piccolo cenno d’incitamento per andare più veloci. Dopo la corsa, ci fu una ventina di minuti di riscaldamento muscolare e infine iniziò il vero e proprio allenamento calcistico che terminò in una partitella.

Devin si mangiò praticamente tutte le unghie. Si sentiva in colpa ad essere così interessata ad un gruppo di ragazzi, sicuramente più giovani di lei, che correvano dietro ad un pallone indossando calzoncini svolazzanti. Alex parve leggerle nel pensiero.

“I calciatori hanno sempre un certo fascino, ma io ho già dato,” la ragazza alzò le mani in segno di resa e scoppiò a ridere.

“Cioè?” Dee indicò il campo con la testa, facendole intendere cosa volesse chiederle.

“Ha cambiato squadra, grazie al cielo. Un emerito coglione,” la rossa alzò le spalle “ho iniziato anch’io con uno stage dopo il liceo, sono stata fortunata perché la responsabile delle risorse umane è andata in pensione lo scorso anno e mi ha raccomandato. Fortunatamente la dirigenza ha un debole per assumere personale giovane e mi hanno voluto dare una chance ed eccomi qua.”

“E gli altri?” in effetti era rimasta piacevolmente sorpresa dallo scoprire che tutti i colleghi che aveva conosciuto fossero sotto i trenta.

“Zayn l’abbiamo assunto io e Dorothy, l’ex responsabile, quattro anni fa. Si era appena laureato ed era in cerca d’impiego. Ha mentito riguardo le sue conoscenze informatiche, così l’abbiamo assunto per occuparsi anche dell’assistenza tecnica, cosa di cui non è assolutamente capace. A parte ciò è un caro ragazzo e io e Dorothy abbiamo un cuore troppo grande.”

“Niall è arrivato l’anno scorso. Aveva già esperienza per aver lavorato presso una squadra di rugby in Irlanda ma aveva voglia di cambiare aria, così ha detto. Harry che tu ancora non conosci ma è un gran pettegolo, dice che doveva sposarsi e che la promessa sposa l’ha lasciato a poche settimane dal grande giorno e lui se n’è scappato dall’altra parte del mare. Non menzionare mai questa cosa, Harry dice che non ne parla volentieri e lo capisco,” Alex fece una smorfia “dev’essere pazza questa.”

“Cosa?” Devin la guardò confusa.

“No, intendo, questa che l’ha lasciato sull’altare dev’essere pazza.”

Il discorso morì nell’istante in cui un pallone rotolò verso il piede di Devin.

“Scusa,” un ragazzo non tanto alto e dalle gambe magre le si avvicinò, abbassandosi per recuperare il pallone. Devin istintivamente diede un calcio al pallone per passarglielo.

“Ottimo destro,” il ragazzo sorrise, aveva gli occhi azzurri e i suoi capelli castani erano tenuti in ordine da una fascia nera.

“Tommo, lei è Devin, la nuova stagista di Niall. Devin, lui è Tommo, il nostro difensore di punta.”

“Avrei anche un nome, Louis Tomlinson, piacere di conoscerti Devin. Buona fortuna con Horan,” guardò alle sue spalle, il preparatore lo fulminò con lo sguardo “vado, ci si vede in giro.”

“Piacere mio. Ci si vede in giro,” in quella squadra sembravano essere tutti simpatici.

  



	2. Yorkshire Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tra pochi bassi e molti alti, è passato un mese.

Il primo mese di stage si era concluso. Il pomeriggio del giorno prima Devin aveva avuto un incontro con la dirigenza della squadra. Per fortuna non era da sola, Niall le era stato accanto tutto il tempo. Era incredibile come riuscisse ad ammagliare anche un gruppo di anziani e ricchi signori.

“Quello a destra è totalmente rincoglionito,” aveva indicato con indifferenza un anziano signore, i capelli completamente bianchi e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, “tutte le volte in cui bisogna votare per qualcosa si perde e dobbiamo ripetere la domanda solo per lui, hah.”

Devin si era sentita un pochino in colpa a ridere quando era successo esattamente quello che Niall aveva predetto un’ora prima.

“Signor Ryan, questa è Devin Adams. Sta svolgendo lo stage presso il mio ufficio,” John Ryan, l’attuale presidente della squadra le strinse le mano, augurandole di trovarsi bene e di crescere grazie all’esperienza presso il club.

 

“Idiota, mi devi una birra, ieri sera il Brasile ha perso,” Louis Tomlinson entrò nell’ufficio delle relazioni con il pubblico senza bussare, “oh cazzo scusa, pensavo ci fosse Niall dentro.”

Devin alzò lo sguardo dalla pagina di word che stava cercando di completare da almeno trequarti d’ora. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rendersi conto di quello che era successo. Louis uscì dall’ufficio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Toc toc,” Louis infilò la testa tra porta e stipite, “posso entrare?”

Devin rise, richiudendo il portatile, “certo, vieni. Hai bisogno?”

“Mi chiedevo se ci fosse Niall in giro,” si passò una mano nei capelli. Devin aveva notato che Louis li acconciasse in due modi diversi: tirati indietro con una fascia durante l’allenamento e con una frangetta tutto il resto delle volte.

“Niall è impegnato con Zayn. Devono fare delle modifiche sul sito,” era abbastanza chiaro a tutti che le modifiche del sito avrebbero richiesto al massimo una decina di minuti, mentre le chiacchiere di Niall almeno un’ora.

“Ah ok,” Louis si guardò in giro e aprì la bocca come se volesse aggiungere dell’altro.

“Magari posso aiutarti io,” Devin infilò la penna in bocca ed iniziò a mordicchiarla. Con i colleghi di lavoro si era trovata a suo agio da subito, ma con i componenti della squadra era tutta un’altra storia. La mettevano a disagio con commenti ed occhiolini non richiesti.

Era palese che a Louis non servisse nulla di particolare, voleva semplicemente riscuotere i soldi della scommessa fatta con Niall.

“Uhm, mi chiedevo se dovessi dire qualcosa in particolare se m’intervistano sabato nel post partita,” si passò nuovamente la mano nei capelli, guardando Devin negli occhi, in attesa.

“Oh,” Devin non aveva idea di doversi occupare anche di quello, Niall non le aveva detto niente. Lo avrebbe strozzato appena fosse tornato dal suo “incontro” con Zayn.

“Non so,” Louis continuò, “magari devo dire qualcosa sulla retrocessione? Oppure devo evitarlo?” incrociò le braccia al petto, rendendosi conto che Devin non ne avesse idea.

“Io e Niall non abbiamo ancora deciso la linea da seguire,” in qualche modo doveva salvarsi, non avrebbe mai permesso ad un calciatore di prenderla in castagna, “ti faremo sapere. Ora scusa ma devo proprio finire questo comunicato stampa. Se ti serve Niall, lo trovi da Zayn,” riaprì il portatile prima di sorridere debolmente e rivolgere lo sguardo verso lo schermo.

“Perfetto,” rispose Louis in tono sarcastico, “ci si vede in giro.”

“Ci si vede in giro,” Devin sbuffò sonoramente appena Louis abbandonò l’ufficio.

 

“Credetemi, nella squadra c’è sicuramente un giocatore gay,” Harry era seduto sulla scrivania di Alex, giocherellava con una matita, facendola girare tra le dita.

“Non è che perché tu sei gay allora tutti sono gay, Harry,” Alex gli diede un colpetto sulla coscia per invitarlo a scendere dalla sua scrivania.

“Non sono gay, sono pansessuale,” il ragazzo guardò in direzione di Devin e annuì con la testa per confermare la sua stessa affermazione.

“Sei fidanzata Devin?” Harry si rialzò dalla scrivania, alzando le braccia in aria per stiracchiarsi. Aveva gambe e braccia magre e lunghissime.

“Non gli rispondere, lo userà contro di te,” Alex intervenne, alzandosi a sua volta, era quasi ora di pranzo e sarebbero andati tutti in mensa a mangiare insieme.

“Tu taci, sei una ruba fidanzati,” Harry alzò un sopracciglio in direzione della rossa, “l’hai detto a Devin che mi vuoi fregare il ragazzo?”

“Di cosa state parlando?” Devin guardò entrambi in confusione, questo era decisamente interessante.

“Di niente. Ad Harry piace Niall,” la rossa recuperò le chiavi dell’ufficio dal cassetto, di solito lasciavano la loro roba personale nel suo ufficio per comodità, visto che era l’unica a non condividerlo con nessuno.

“E lei me lo vuole portare via,” il ragazzo incrociò le braccia al petto, guardando in direzione di Devin, alla ricerca di solidarietà.

“Non capisco. Stai insieme a Niall? Non sapevo che Niall fosse, cioè pensavo fosse single,” Devin cercò di fare mente locale. Niall parlava di un sacco di cose, di troppe cose, ma non aveva mai menzionato di essere impegnato.

“Non ancora,” Harry sorrise sognante.

“Ed Alexis cosa c’entra?” il discorso diventava sempre più complicato agli occhi di Devin.

“Me lo vuole portare via. Le piace,” sussurrò Harry portandosi una mano vicino alla bocca.

“Non mi piace Niall. E comunque non è interessato a te,” Alex tamburellò il piede sul pavimento, “Harry a volte sei proprio un deficiente.”

“Devin, dimmi, secondo te ad Alex piace Niall?” Harry chiese super sicuro di sè.

La moretta boccheggiò per qualche secondo, “ehm,” Alex la guardò in cagnesco “direi che… è abbastanza palese, si le piace,” rise, ricevendo un cinque da Harry.

“COSA? Voi siete pazzi! E comunque Niall non è interessato agli uomini,” aprì la porta alle sue spalle, invitando entrambi ad uscire dal suo ufficio.

“Non ancora. Ma hai visto come mi guarda? Mi mangia con gli occhi,” Harry mosse il braccio destro verso il suo corpo.

“Ti guarda così perché invidia la tua altezza e le tue spalle,” Alex gli tirò uno scappellotto sul coppino e Devin scoppiò nuovamente a ridere.

“Dopo la partita di calcio che abbiamo fatto, invidia di sicuro anche qualcos’altro,” si strizzò il pacco con la mano e ridacchiò prima di allungare un braccio per far passare avanti le ragazze.

 

“Alex, posso chiederti una cosa?” Devin entrò nell’ufficio della rossa con un po’ di timore.

“Niall ti importuna?” Alex alzò le braccia in aria, “ti prego, dimmi di no, abbiamo già avuto un richiamo. E non dirlo a nessuno ma era da parte di un giocatore.”

“Cosa?” Devin scoppiò a ridere, erano tutti matti là dentro, “no no. Riguarda, uhm, altro.”

“Grazie al cielo,” la rossa fece cenno all’altra di sedersi, “dimmi allora.”

“Mi chiedevo, l’altro giorno Harry ha detto che ci sono dei giocatori gay nella squadra.”

“Non credere mai a quello che dice Harry. Se le fa e se le dice. Adora creare gossip dal niente. Mi raccomando, non raccontargli mai niente di personale.”

“Si, questo ormai l’ho imparato a mie spese,” non avrebbe mai dovuto dire ad Harry di essere fan dei Jonas Brothers perché ora tutte le mattine Niall la accoglieva canticchiando SOS.

“No, comunque, non lo so. Le voci girano. Qualcuno ha incontrato dei giocatori in un locale gay una sera e ha fatto l’errore di raccontarlo ad Harry,” Alex roteò gli occhi e poi si passò una mano sul viso, “ti va di andare a bere qualcosa quando finiamo? E’ stata una giornata pesante, ho bisogno di bere.”

“Si, certo che si, volentieri,” dopo più di un mese aveva perso le speranza di fare amicizia al dì fuori dal lavoro.

“Perfetto! Così possiamo parlare lontano da orecchie indiscrete.”

 

Devin scese nella hall dello stabile per aspettare Alex. Zayn stava parlottando con Liam alla sua srivania. Vedendola arrivare, si zittirono e iniziarono entrambi a fissarla. La ragazza alzò una mano in segno di saluto e i due ricambiarono.

“Aspetti qualcuno?” Zayn alzò una sopracciglia nella sua direzione, sembrava infastidito.

“Alex, andiamo a bere una cosa insieme,” in automatico fece qualche passo in direzione dei due.

Liam appoggiò una mano sul braccio di Zayn, “stai calmo.”

Si alzò in piedi anche lui, “Devin, scusalo, Zayn ogni tanto è un pochino paranoico.”

La ragazza spalancò la bocca ma la richiuse all’istante, per quale motivo Zayn doveva essere paranoico?

Zayn si voltò in direzione di Liam e sbuffò sonoramente, “non lo sa.”

Ma com’era possibile che in quel ufficio ci fossero un sacco di segreti? Avrebbe dovuto chiedere ad Harry, lui di sicuro sapeva di cosa stessero parlando.

“Io e Zayn siamo fidanzati, olè,” Liam strinse la mano di Zayn ed alzò le loro braccia in aria, facendo finta di esultare.

“Congratulazioni,” Devin vide Alex uscire dall’ascensore insieme a Niall ed Harry e si gettò quasi tra le sue braccia.

“Che succede?” Alex l’abbracciò, guardando in direzione dei ragazzi.

“Zayn l’ha spaventata,” Liam ridacchiò perché Zayn era tutto tranne che spaventoso.

“Oh Zayn, non spaventare la nostra piccina,” Niall pizzicò la guancia a Devin, “l’abbiamo cresciuta bene, non ha mica pregiudizi. Vero, piccolina?” allungò un braccio verso la spalla di Alex per portare entrambe a sè.

Harry fece un passo nella loro direzione prima di immergere la testa nel petto di Niall, dovette abbassarsi di diversi centimetri. Fece la linguaccia ad Alex che roteò gli occhi in risposta.

“Birretta?” Niall alzò le mani in aria, staccando tutti dalla presa.

“Io ho il turno serale, niente birretta per me,” Liam alzò le spalle.

“Io mi fermo ancora un po’,” Zayn sorrise al fidanzato.

“Noi avevamo già in programma di andare,” Devin era entusiasta, si sarebbe sicuramente divertita a sentire le cazzate di Niall e a vedere Alex fissarlo come se fosse un dio scesa in terra.

“Io ho il corso di yoga,” Harry sbuffò sonoramente.

“Allora siamo noi tre, beato tra le donne, me la godrò alla grande,” Niall portò entrambe le ragazze a se, “buona serata, la mia lo sarà sicuramente.”

Appena Niall si voltò per salutare Liam e Zayn, Harry si portò il pollice ad altezza del collo e lo fece passare da lato a lato, “ti uccido,” mimò con la bocca verso la rossa.

Devin non riuscì a trattenere una risata. Anche Alex rise, alzando il dito medio in direzione del riccio.

 

“Ciao Simon, tre birre grandi,” era palese che Niall fosse già stato in quel pub almeno un milione di volte. Tutti sembravano conoscerlo piuttosto bene.

“Ci sediamo, vi va bene?” fece strada alle ragazze verso un tavolino posto praticamente in fondo al locale, “così stiamo tranquilli.”

Chiacchierano del più e del meno fino all’arrivo delle birre.

“A cosa brindiamo?” Alex alzò in alto il suo bicchiere.

“Mh, brindiamo alla mia esperienza. Sono davvero contenta di aver accettato,” Devin lo era davvero. Non avrebbe mai pensato di voler lavorare in quel mondo, conoscere pregi e difetti di una società calcistica le aveva fatto cambiare idea. Sicuramente in un altro posto non si sarebbe trovata altrettanto bene. I suoi colleghi facevano una grandissima parte.

“Allora alla tua esperienza, sia mai che alla fine tu decida di trasformarla in qualcosa di definitivo,” Niall buttò lì con indifferenza e sinceramente Devin fino a quel momento non aveva pensato all’eventualità di poter restare a Doncaster anche dopo la fine dello stage. In ogni caso prima si sarebbe dovuta laureare.

“Hai già deciso l’argomento della tua laurea?” Alex era seduta al fianco di Devin, ogni tanto guardava dall’altra parte del tavolo per osservare Niall ma appena il ragazzo si voltava nella sua direzione, lei girava la testa.

“Non sono ancora sicura al cento per cento, ma-” si interruppe improvvisamente sentendo Niall fare un verso strano.

“Uh, scusa, non volevo interrompere,” si mise il telefono nella tasca e fissò la ragazza invitandola a continuare.

“Hai fatto un verso, che succede?” Devin indicò con la testa la tasca di Niall dove giaceva il cellulare. Aveva letto negli occhi di Alex l’ansia di sapere e aveva deciso di prendere in mano la situazione.

“No, niente. Speravo di passare una bella serata in vostra compagnia da solo,” fece l’occhiolino, “ma Tommo mi ha scritto che sta arrivando. Spero non vi dispiaccia che gli abbia detto di venire. Nel caso scappiamo, oppure quando arriva facciamo finta di non conoscerlo.”

Devin scoppiò a ridere di gusto, aumentando a dismisura l’ego di Niall e pure il volume della sua risata che riecheggiò in tutto il pub. In realtà la risata di Devin era più di tipo isterico, l’idea di stare seduta ad un tavolo con Louis Tomlinson le procurava un certo disagio.

 

“Tommo,” Niall scattò in piedi, sventolando le mani per richiamare l’attenzione dell’amico, “Tommo, siamo qua.”

Louis Tomlinson entrò nel pub indossando un beanie e una maglietta strappata, sembrava essere stato appena assalito.

“Mia nonna direbbe che è da scemi spendere soldi per una cosa che è già rotta,” Alex si alzò in piedi per sporgersi in direzione di Louis ed abbracciarlo.

“Tua nonna è una saggia donna,” aggiunse Devin che invece era rimasta con il culo piantato sulla sedia.

Louis alzò le spalle “il fashion è fashion e poi me l’ha regalata uno sponsor.”

“Quindi volevi dire che le cose gratis vanno tutte bene,” lo corresse Niall.

“A caval donato non si guarda in bocca,” Alex cercò di reprimere una risata prima che tutti quanti spostassero l’attenzione verso Devin.

“Ehm, non è oro tutto quel che luccica? Non dire gatto se non ce l’hai nel sacco? Meglio un uovo oggi che una gallina domani?” disse i primi tre proverbi che le vennero in mente.

“Sopra la panca, la capra campa. Sotto la panca, la capra crepa,” Niall sbattè il pugno sul tavolo.

“Quello non è un proverbio ma un scioglilingua da quel che mi risulta,” Alex si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, con quella sua aria da sapientona che amava usare con Niall. Era il suo modo per flirtare.

“Oh, Alex, non fare la perfettina. Sbottonati un po’,” Niall allungò una mano verso la camicia di lei, sfilando il primo bottone dell’asola. Tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

“Sono appena arrivato e mi sto già pentendo di non essere rimasto a casa a guardare il Grande Fratello,” Louis si guardò intorno alla ricerca dell’oste, non aveva ancora ordinato da bere. Si voltò di nuovo in direzione del tavolo sentendosi osservato. Gli occhi nocciola di Devin lo stavano scrutando attentamente. Fu lei ad alzare il braccio per richiamare l’attenzione della prosperosa cameriera che venne a prendere l’ordinazione di Louis e qualche minuto dopo gli portò una birra rossa.

“Allora Lewis, pronto per la prossima partita?” Niall si lasciò cadere sullo schienale della sedia.

“Certo che sono pronto, Neil,” Louis incrociò le braccia al petto, “sono nato pronto.”

“Buffone,” lo riprese Niall, scoppiando in ogni caso a ridere.

“Irlandese,” Louis lo guardò di sbieco prima di scoppiare a ridere a sua volta.

“Si divertono così,” Alex notò lo sguardo confuso di Devin, “fallo la commedia. Di solito finisce con una gara di birra o cose peggiori che non vorresti sapere.”

Devin annuì e sorrise. Fino a quel momento non era certa di quanto potessero essere amici con il giocatore. Da quel poco che le aveva detto Alex, Niall era praticamente amico di tutti, mentre lei, Harry, Zayn e Liam facevano più fatica a legare con la squadra. Soprattutto lei perché era vista da tutti più come una compagna da letto che una di bevute.

 

“Io andrei, ragazzi,” Alex si stiracchiò sulla sedia, sbadigliando sonoramente e portandosi al volo una mano davanti la bocca per non fare la figura della maleducata.

“Inglesi,” a qualsiasi ora, in qualsiasi posto, in qualsiasi occasione Niall non era mai l’unico ad alzarsi dal tavolo per primo. Tutte le volte accusava gli altri di non essere capaci di tenere l’alcool perché inglesi.

“Senti, folletto, stai calmo, se no chiamo la Regina e vi invadiamo seduta stante,” anche Louis si alzò in piedi. Il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto allenamento alle dieci del mattino e prima avrebbe dovuto fare un salto a casa per salutare mamma, sorelle e i gemellini ancora neonati.

“Vi serve un passaggio?” il biondino estrasse dalla tasca una banconota da cinquanta sterline e le chiavi della sua Range Rover che stava pagando a rate.

“Puoi scommetterci il tuo culo da irlandese che mi serve un passaggio,” Alex pizzicò il braccio di Niall che fece una smorfia di dolore in risposta e provocò a pizzicarle il braccio a sua volta con scarsi risultati.

“Io penso che andrò a piedi, non dista tantissimo,” Devin recuperò la borsa dal manico della sedia ed estrasse il portafoglio. Niall mise una mano sulla sua, “pago io.”

“Dove abiti?” era la prima volta in tutta la serata che Louis le rivolgeva la parola.

Avevano chiacchierato tutti insieme del più e del meno, ma il ragazzo non si era mai rivolto direttamente a lei.

“Belle Vue?” nessuno le aveva ancora mai chiesto dove abitasse a Doncaster e dire che era stata la stessa società a trovarle un’abitazione per l’anno di permanenza.

“Vicino al campo da golf, giusto?” Niall aveva una memoria straordinaria per le zone e le vie della città.

“Si, esatto. Ho girato un po’ a piedi e non mi sembra male come zona. Sono vicina al lavoro, al lago, ai boschi e anche al centro e c’è un McDonald’s.”

Devin non si sarebbe aspettata di apprezzare Doncaster. Era nata e cresciuta a Manchester, tutta la sua vita si era sviluppata in quella città anche se buona parte dei suoi amici d’infanzia aveva scelto di studiare a Londra o in altre città europee dopo la fine della scuola. Era stata nella capitale diverse volte e le era piaciuta ma in fondo anche Manchester era piena di vita, con una buona università e un fiume che l’attraversava nel mezzo.

“Di notte sarebbe meglio non girare da sola,” erano usciti dal pub, Louis si era infilato il beanie e aveva pronunciato quelle solenni parole.

Devin sentì lo stomaco stringersi. Odiava sentirsi dire quel genere di cose. Come se fosse stupida. Se credeva di poter tornare a piedi da sola era perché si sentiva sicura di poterlo fare e di non correre alcun rischio.

“Ti accompagno io,” il ragazzo indicò con le testa una macchina parcheggiata dall’altra parte della strada.

“Uhhh,” Niall non ce la fece proprio a trattenersi, ricevendo uno schiaffetto di rimprovero da Alexis.

“Uhhh, cosa? Tu accompagni Alex a casa ed è perfettamente normale,” Louis si sfilò il berretto e se lo rinfilò subito dopo in un gesto di stizza.

“Ma infatti io ed Alex ora andiamo a casa a fare le cosacce, cosa credi,” Niall rise e guardò in direzione della rossa che sorrise e scosse la testa.

Alex e Devin si scambiarono un’occhiata complice. Niall avrebbe dovuto smetterla di parlare così tanto e passare all’azione.

Louis roteò gli occhi per l’ennesima volta e senza salutare attraversò la strada e premette il pulsante dell’apertura automatica. Devin rimase spiazzata per qualche secondo, non sapendo se andare o meno.

Louis fece scendere il finestrino, “Devin, vieni.”

La ragazza salutò Alex e Niall con un abbraccio, controllò a sinistra e destra e attraversò la strada per raggiungere la Mini blu.

 

Dee si slacciò la cintura e appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia della macchina. Il viaggio verso casa era stato silenzioso, uno di quei silenzi imbarazzanti in cui cerchi inutilmente di trovare un argomento. Navighi nel tuo cervello alla ricerca di un imput che non arriva. Guardò un’ultima volta verso Louis che sembrava essere particolarmente interessato alla cassetta delle lettere del vicino di casa di Devin.

“Grazie del passaggio,” ancora una volta aveva provato inutilmente a farsi venire in mente qualcosa di più intelligente ma alla fine si era arresa. E poi Louis andava comunque ringraziato.

“Figurati, quando vuoi,” voltò leggermente il viso per sorriderle. Solitamente non era timido, anzi, era il più casinista del gruppo.

“Buonanotte,” Dee riappoggiò la mano sulla maniglia e fece scattare la serratura.

“Mi fa piacere che tu abbia detto che Doncaster ti piace e che la zona in cui vivi sia bella. Non molte persone apprezzano la mia città e secondo me si sbagliano di grosso. Non è che uno possa pensare di vivere a Manchester o di trovare le mille attività che ti offre Londra,” parlò tutto d’un fiato. Finalmente cervello e lingua si erano connessi.

“Devo essere onesta, all’inizio pensavo che ogni weekend me ne sarei scappata a Manchester ma è passato un mese e mezzo e sono tornata a casa solo una volta per vedere la famiglia. La città non mi manca per niente. Qui si sta bene, faccio lunghe passeggiate e poi mi fermo su qualche panchina a bere un tea,” si morse il labbro. Aveva detto troppo e ora avrebbe fatto la figura della sfigata che esce da sola.

“Ti piace il tea? Hai provato lo Yor-.”

“Yorkshire tea? Si certo che l’ho provato. Fantastico. Sono stata al, uhm, come si chiama, al Tea Experience?!” non era certa del nome del posto.

“Si, esatto. Tea Experience, il nome dice tutto,” Louis sembrava aver riacquistato tutta la sicurezza che si era andata persa durante la strada tra il pub e la casa della ragazza.

“Mi hanno detto che esiste lo tea fatto apposta per le zone con acqua calcarea, pensavo scherzassero ma qui nello Yorkshire quando si parla di tea non si scherza,” Devin abbozzò un sorriso. Forse il suo istinto si era sbagliato su Louis.

“Assolutamente! Hai provato quello gold? E’ la punta di diamante,” Louis quasi saltò sul sedile e rendensone conto, cercò di darsi un contegno. Cosa avrebbe pensato Devin di un calciatore ventitrenne che si esalta per una miscela speciale di tea.

“Mi manca,” la moretta sorrise sincera. Louis le era sembrato un caga cazzi pieno di sè, ma ora in quella macchina, parlando di tea si era resa conto di trovarsi di fronte ad un semplice ragazzo di qualche anno più giovane.

“Ce l’ho a casa, se vuoi venire… cioè, non intendo ora, magari uno di questi giorni, appena stacchi da lavoro, verso le cinque chiaramente.” Fin da bambino il rituale del tea delle cinque era stato un punto fermo della vita di Louis. Suo padre l’aveva abbandonato ancora in fasce, sua madre si era risposata due volte, le sorelle erano aumentate, i suoi nonni l’avevano lasciato ma il tea era sempre rimasto al suo fianco. E per quanto fosse stupido, non c’era nulla al mondo che riuscisse a calmare Louis come una buona tazza di tea. A qualsiasi ora.

“Volentieri. Ora sono curiosissima di provarlo,” Devin diede una veloce occhiata all’ora sul suo iPhone. La mezzanotte era passata da qualche minuto e l’indomani si sarebbe dovuta svegliare presto per andare a correre, fare la doccia, prepararsi e andare in ufficio, “grazie del passaggio, Louis. Devo andare, se no domani mattina chi si alza?”

Fece una cosa che sorprese anche lei stessa, si sporse in avanti e appoggiò le labbra sulla guancia di Louis. Sentì i muscoli del viso del ragazzo contrarsi in un sorriso.

“Quando hai bisogno, chiedi pure. Non abito lontano e lavoriamo nello stesso posto, quindi…” ci fu qualche altro secondo di silenzio, seguito dal rumore della portiera del passeggero che veniva aperta e chiusa.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Per quanto voglia negarlo, il calcio mi rende particolarmente ispirata.  
> Le foto di Louis e Niall che giocano a calcio sono la ciliegina sulla torta.


End file.
